1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm and, more particularly, to a firearm having modular subassemblies.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
There are conventional firearms with an integral upper receiver and hand guard. The conventional firearms have a removable hand guard section connected to the hand guard on the upper receiver with screws. Removal of the conventional hand guard section hence involves removal tools, and once removed the mounting screws may be lost. This is not desirable in operational conditions.